gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Fort Charles (1744)
This is the sequel to The Attempted Assassination of King George II. Crash of the Dragon Several hours later, they were arriving to find the French ravaging the docks. They couldn't stop quick enough, and into a reef. The ship collapsed onto the Port Royal Rock. Lord Coaleaston, Mr. Smith, and Admiral Machawk began hoisting King George and his family from the wreckage. They got them onto a raft, but could not find Lord Goldtimbers, Lord Dagger, or Admiral Stallion. When the raft hit the docks, everyone got onto them, save Machawk who went to find Goldtimbers, and ran towards the beach. On the beach, much fighting was going on. Mr. Smith took a good shot, taking out a French goon, and clearing the way for the group. They rushed into Fort Charles, jamming the gates behind them. King George then ordered Lord Coaleaston to take Amelia down to the cellar, and keep her locked there until the battle was over. "No! I don't want to hide!" screamed Amelia, but Johnny grabbed her and escorted her to the cellar, and kept watch. Seige of the Fort Back at the beaches, Goldtimbers and Machawk were sopping wet, fighting off French goons. Eventually, they were forced back, and the gates of the Fort were breached. The moment of the breach, the Naval Sharpshooters opened fire on the French invaders. However, grenadiers quickly defeated the sharpshooters, and Napoleon Clemente was seen once again, on horseback, riding into the fort. He dismounted at the stairs and was escorted up, where men on the battlements opened fire. Scowering for cover, he allowed his soldiers to take most the fire, drastically weakening the grenadiers. However, the remaining ones retreated and began their search for the jail. They freed the prisoners, including Jason Blademorgan, who had become a sort-of leader for them. Most of the soldiers were rebels wanting to separate from England, and he led them into the fort. Back in the fort, Davy Daggerskull was in an intense duel with Dustin Smith. They had fought their way from the courtyard to the top of the fort, on the standby-platform below the flag-platform. Suddenly, a gunshot ripped through Davy's side, sending blood everywhere. He fell onto the balcony below, so hard that he cracked the rock. Dustin looked above him to see King George standing there, holding a French pistol. Then, behind him, Jason Blademorgan appeared with a dagger. Dustin cried "Look out!" King George leaned forward and fell onto the standby-platform, grunting. Three French soldiers rushed onto the platform. They were surrounded. In the cellar, Johnny was trying to calm Amelia, who was screaming that she wanted to help and fight. Eventually, there was a banging on the cellar. "Opun oop, vee knew you are een dere!" ordered a French voice. Johnny drew his tri-barrel repeater and fired three rounds through the door. The door was then kicked down, and the two remaining soldiers stood there. Johnny rushed forward this he rapier, killing them. He ran off to join the fight, and Amelia followed, though he was unaware. When he emerged and looked behind him, he saw Amelia following. "Turn back!" Johnny yelled, but she kept going up the battlement, right past him. he shook his head and followed her. Coaleaston's Sacrifice When they reached the top of the battlement, Johnny fired at Jason Blademorgan, knocking him from the standby-platform to the inner/outer battlement arch. This distracted the attackers, giving Lord Goldtimbers and Admiral Machawk a chance to move. Goldtimbers moved out of the shadows, and took a keen musket shot at an outlaw, sending him over the edge of the fort. Machawk rushed forward with two long knives and ran up the battlements. He engaged two of the outlaws in combat, slaying both. Meanwhile, Lord Coaleaston was dueling Napoleon Clemente. Neither of them showed signs of stopping, until Johnny slipped, and was disarmed. Princess Amelia took notice of it and tried to throw a dagger. However, Napoleon dodged the dagger, drew his pistol, and shot the princess in the stomach. Johnny punched Napoleon in the face, knocking him out. He rushed to Amelia's side, stripped back the clothing over the wound, and began treating it. As he worked, King George and Leonardo defended them, keeping the attackers away. By now, most of the French had fled, and only Blademorgan's band of outlaws stood. King George got into a fierce duel with Jason, in which he ended up stabbing Jason in the jugular vein, and running him through with a snapped flagpole, which pinned him to a battlement wall. When he believed Jason vanquished, he turned to address Amelia as the rest of the outlaws were battling in the courtyard below. A gunshot rang out from behind him, and Lord Coaleaston was blown from the top of the outer battlement stairwell to the opposite stairwell (6 feet). When they looked back, Jason stood pinned with little life in his eyes, barely holding a pistol. Goldtimbers rushed forward and stabbed him through the eye with a long dagger, killing him. Lord Coaleaston was evacuated to his home in Tortuga, where one of his men, Richard Gunwalker, performed surgery. After his evacuation, outlaws working for Blademorgan were spotted fleeing from the scene with several bodies. The Attempted Assassination of King George II' | '''Battle of Fort Charles (1744) Aftermath ''Allies *King George II recovered from his shoulder wound. *Lord Jeremiah Garland was promoted to "High Lord", and given a medal of bravery. He passed away three days later. *Mr. Dustin Smith was promoted to "Lieutenant Commander". *Lords Johnny Goldtimbers and Coaleaston were given a medal of bravery. *Lord Johnny Coaleaston was given the Victorian Cross. He is still recovering. *Princess Amelia Augustus recovered quickly. *Admiral Machawk was given a commendation. ''Axis'' *Jason Blademorgan was found alive, weeks later, with a large scar down his neck, a heavily scarred left eye, and a large scar over his chest. It was believed a voodoo priest/ess healed him. *Napoleon Clemente was found alive, commanding a fleet from New Orleans to Ile d'Etable de Porc, against the Spanish. *Davy Daggerskull recovered from his injuries, but has a large scar over the bullet wound, and is party crippled in his back. *Dog Foulstack's ghost roams the Caribbean, angrily, searching for the man he never murdered. *France sent its apologies, ten thousand gold, and promised to deal with Napoleon Clemente. *The O U T L A W S guild was given a warning from Great Britain, due to their aid of the enemy in the attack. 025.png|Jason Blademorgan now 026.png|Davy Daggerskull 027.png|Napoleon Clemente 028.png|Doug Foulstack Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories